


祭典

by Sato_ha



Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha
Summary: 本文于2012年原发于贴吧，但现在既不玩贴吧，号也登不进了哈哈。发在这里整理一下吧。原文以下：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2011146700?pid=26658882915&cid=&red_tag=1185792545#26658882915私设如山。
Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700791





	1. Chapter 1

章一

自战·事升起至今，已有一周年许，而在战·事初起的几个月时的那份高昂志气如今也已消磨了大半。毕竟，火之国与毗邻的川之国关系向来不温不火，因此虽说是战·事，却也没出现常人想像中烽烟四起、残垣断壁、尸横遍野的惨烈景况，只是频频边·防吃紧，不论哪一国的部·队都不曾如火如荼地杀入对方的地·盘。木叶村中除了忍者部·队往返交替及伤员、葬礼的数目有稍微显著的增加以外，似乎再无其它改变。村户依旧持续着往日的作息，大街依旧热闹甚至可说是喧嚣，而忍者也依然不受战事影响地保持着偶像职业的地位。

日子便在太平盛世与乱·世的过渡状态中这般悄悄流逝，村民们日复一日接收着同样的消息。最初几个月，他们仍旧会每日每日地将边防乱·事口耳相传，可说是相当火热的紧·张话题，然而一年下来因毫无变·动而停·滞下来的时·局，让大家都如温水中的鱼类，依旧能悠游，却有些窒息的征兆隐隐潜藏其中，于是整个村庄显得有些半死不活的。

如此状况并非任何人所乐见，当然包括五代火影纲手。最彻底的解决方法便是尽快结束与川之国的紧·张关系了，只不过决定权又不在她手上，因此惟有无可奈何地，采取了某种可说是最笨、却又是最有效的短期措施：

祭典。

两个星期筹办一场小型祭典，以村内的人力与不曾中断的物资生产看来可是绰绰有余。由自己的副手静音作策划，很快地便安排好了节目流程，选定了地点，总体来说只差没搭起场地与备好具体的道具了。于是余下的日子在忙碌中飞逝，很快，村民便迎来这场特别的祭典。

\

章2

节日当天下午，场面与一般祭典并无不同，照样是熙来攘往的人群，且不乏身着浴衣的男女穿梭在那些摆在木叶大街上的摊位间。再过片刻，余兴节目便会结束，将场面重心转移至作为祭祀活动场地的火影办公大楼前面。

在那一般村民平日甚少接触的办公大楼前已经攒聚了不少人潮，目光几乎是齐齐地往办公大楼顶端眺去，毕竟听说今年的祭典，仪式上好像还颇有新意的呢。就在如此思索着的当儿，会场某处传来一记鸣锣声，人声鼎沸蓦地转为耳语，于是众人急不可待的目光也终于有了个聚焦处：

办公大楼顶楼处，天天身着标准的弓道装束信步走入底下群众的视线里，依旧是整齐的双髻，袖口挽起，除此全身上下再无多作缀饰。反而是她手持的那套弓箭与往常相较，其外貌不可不谓大相庭径。今日，弓柄缠满了红、白、蓝三色彩带，首尾两端饰有羽毛。整张长弓唯有用于蓄力弹射的弓弦无任何改动。至于箭，则同在箭柄处缠上三色彩带，而箭尾处则用红色细绳系上了一张巴掌大的纸片，上面以娟秀的毛笔字写着些祈福的词语。

在顶楼栏杆处微微定了定身子后，她双足在平行拉开一段距离并再度站定，而接下来上箭、举起、拉开、集中（1）这一系列动作，虽然进行得缓慢，却也都熟练得一气呵成。

此刻，她身后尚有一群观礼的群众，而能够踏在顶楼如此近距离观礼的人们，也莫过于村内的要员。只不过无论要员与否，天天的位置依然是在最前方，站位安排甚至较在木叶享有至高地位的火影还前数米，只因此刻的天天——尽管是暂时性地——已化身为一个象征，是众人双眸所凝望之物，是强烈渴望真正和平的情感的具现化。至于她本身自然面向大楼前方，却没有给予群众视线回应，而是越过他们盼望的眼神，穿过村口，掠过村子前方那一片树海，直指那穷极视野之处的地平线。

是的，就是地平线，遥远，却不是终点，她想着。

当所有人都凝望着她的身影时，她能真切地看见的除了他们所背对的地平线，便只有手中上了弦的箭。

那才是属于天天的、她的贵重之物，是那种确确实实的、寄托了生命所有的宝物。而这贵重的物品，正被自己紧紧地执在手中。或许这便是忍者唯一一个比他人幸运的地方：平凡的人们只能遥遥凝望他们所渴求的安定国邦，而我们忍者却实实在在地掌握着这些可实现愿望的器械，去守护那所谓的理想，所谓的道。尽管我们也不过是沦陷在实现理想的死循环里，因为我们用以实现太平、守护太平、实现火之意志、维护火之意志的手段，便是名为战·争，或者说得日常化一些——战·斗，这一场场无论大小与参与人数，皆同样被各种利益与立场冲突合理化的杀·戮。

为什么？

没有为什么。

“打从加入的那天起，责问战争已是自己放弃的权利，一个再没资格去质疑的权利，不管当初加入军队的初衷是什么。”（2）

天天脑海里翻转着这句她在无人时，曾念过无数次的话。

思路至此，她闭上眼，放箭，那张有着自己娟秀字迹的纸片在脸颊上轻轻划过。

说瞄准什么的，其实根本不需要。自己现在的任务不过是朝那处于远端地平线的“未来”，放出一支名为“希望”、集合了全村民祷告的箭。瞄准不过是个场面上的形式罢了，而那支箭最终也不过是落在村子里，可能插在泥地上，也可能插在某人的房顶甚至窗台上……一张射程才四百米的弓，箭哪能飞到地平线那种地方去啊（笑）。

总之就是插在自己正前方一条直线上的某处就是了，当然也算准了，肯定不会扎在谁身上。

她有足足五秒一直维持着残心（3）的姿势，目送箭矢以直线飞离自己，然后在自己所估计的三百米处开始下坠，分毫不差。那么细的一支箭在那么远的地方就连彩带也无法助自己辨识它的身影。是那张在箭尾处翻飞的纸片让自己偶然发现了它。

她不想再感叹些什么，而实际上面对着一大群人的视线你也真没什么时间去感叹。别人可都还等着下一个节目呢，又不是专程来对着你的身影干瞪眼。

只是她着实好奇，自己的箭究竟会落在什么地方？

\

章3

祭典过后的数日，木叶村已经再度恢复往日的光景：

小吃摊被收了起来，浴衣已经洗净晾干等待下一次祭典穿着用，就连天天的弓也恢复了原先平平无奇、作为武器该有的低调模样，被架在房里。一切如常，仿佛祭典不过是拂面而来的一阵夏日凉风，带来了短暂的凉意与快感，将晒得干燥几欲脆裂的树叶摇出了些反应，随后不负责任地一走了之。现在，就连树叶的鼓噪声也已销声匿迹。

一片寂静之中，两双脚踩过路面砂石的声音在空气中突兀地回旋着，“喀吱喀吱”地有着明快的节奏，间中夹杂着井野的的话音。她正说起她前几日在木叶医院看见天天在祭典上放出的那支箭被人摘掉了箭头，安在了门楣上。

“是樱安上去的。”她补充道。

这两个刚过及笄之年的少女信步走着，手里各拿着自己最爱的小吃咀嚼着，在木叶的小路上自成一道明媚的景色。已经没有人提起那场祭典了，怎么说，那也只是日常生活中的小小插曲，作为话题也顶多只能嚼一晚上，而井野聊起这个也只是作为一点日常消息，将其透漏给当事人。

“是吗？这主意不错。”天天口里塞着肉包回答的倒是轻松。

“呀，你果然是好人~~！！”井野说着拉开了夸张的肢体动作上来就抱。

“你们早就知道我会答应了吧？”天天不忘俏皮地回应：“那说好的肉包子~~”

“谁在哪一天跟你说好了什么？不就是一支箭嘛，你库存都多得可以烧来取暖了！”

“脑神经短路才拿来烧，我就算烧炒票都坚决不会打我宝贝的主意……而且不就几个肉包子么，计较什么……”

“亏雏田之前还赞你在祭典上的表现呢，结果还是这个样子。”

“又怎么了？”

接下来的对话，话音随着两人身影的远去而落在了听力范围之外。四下无人的小径静僻犹如荒野，唯这两个刚过及笄之年的少女一路笑闹，在狂澜的阴影之下自成一道明媚的景色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 日本弓道八个步骤（射法八节）的其中几项，为放箭以前的准备动作之一。  
> 2\. 本句摘自《战地情书》，马来西亚专业女翻译禤素莱作品。  
> 3\. 日本弓道八个步骤（射法八节）的最后一项，为放箭后保持身体姿势以让身心步伐达到一致。


	2. 箭矢所指 ——《祭典》番外

春野樱并没有出席由天天担任主祭的那场仪式，因为那时候木叶医院正好轮到樱的班次。实际上，就连作为五代火影的纲手也并没有站在天天身后观礼，因为她必须为一桩紧急手术操刀。

手术室门上的灯直到傍晚才熄灭，而那时，仪式早已结束，办公大楼前的人潮也已经散得七零八落。刚值完日班的樱走在回家的路上已经无力挤入摊贩区摩肩接踵的场面中，只是一面环视周围景况，一面在回想自己今天的行程：

早在今晨交班时，她便已发觉当别人今天的时光里将充满祭典的欢乐，反观自己与同事们必须面对的却是医院里的药水味与渗透在空气中的低落情绪。医院仿佛是一个隔离的空间，外面的喧闹透不进来，里面所隐伏着的绝望也被反锁在了建筑里。代表纯洁与无暇的白色此刻只是泛着大家的清冷与孤独并将其无限放大，而且无论是伤员抑或医护人员，似乎都被这种与外界的反差牢牢地捆绑住。于是她忍不住暗暗为着错过了一场祭典而稍感落寞。

接下来的时间，樱和几个护士有些沮丧地处理着日常事务，不外乎是协助病人、整理记录等琐碎工作。坐在柜台的她见传呼器响起，整了整精神进到相应的病房里替病人换上新的点滴。手里的动作并无丝毫待滞，依旧轻柔而不失麻利，然而樱却在换好点滴的那一秒直觉地望向窗户，看到一支箭带着各种饰物与一张纸片自窗前掠过。

她无需将箭拿到眼前端详也知道那便是由主祭放出的箭，是所谓幸福、和平、美好未来的象征。

那支箭出现的时间点与她的心境实在是过于巧合了，因此那一秒于她是相当震撼的，也因此，她的感官得以从多方面清晰地捕捉它：

那一秒，蓝天划过了一支箭，连带自己映着那片天的翠绿瞳孔也一道划破。  
那一秒，那支箭仿佛扎在自己心脏某处，无论实际上那支箭最终会落在哪里。  
那一秒，嘴角被那支希望的象征扯得抽搐了一下，它已经开始下滑的轨迹被自己利用嘴形颠倒着画出。

只不过，一层薄薄的水幕却已经在眼中晕了开来。

当下，樱连事后的确认工作也不顾，弃下手上的活便奔出病房直达底层，而后赫然看见那支箭插在这白色牢笼的门口。病房里那位善解人意的病人并没有对樱的莽撞嗤之以鼻，只是在楼上透过窗户看着这位医忍拾起那支箭，将其上的三色彩带在手指上绕弄了许久。

“抱歉，撞到你了……”某人的话音消失在身后，却惊醒了陷入回忆的樱，于是她双眼重新聚焦，透入的影像瞬间取代了三色彩带的画面。她定了定神，站到一旁的电缆下然后从单肩包里摸出了一支箭，心下道：“不如，就把箭安在医院门楣上吧，就当为那里增些颜色。”


End file.
